She Volunteered
by ImaginationStation00
Summary: It wasn't Primrose Everdeen who's name was called. It was someone even worse. Will Katniss be able to have the relationship she'd always wanted with Gale because of this tragedy? Follow Katniss's real thoughts on the 74th Hunger Games. GalexKatniss. Implied MadgexPeeta. Katniss and Gale's POV.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't Primrose Everdeen who was called. It was someone even worse. Katniss Everdeen. I had been chosen as tribute, and I was going to die.

I stood still my mouth agape. What amazing luck I have. Thanks Effie. The peacekeepers spot me and make their way over. "Come on up dear." Effie calls to me. I start my trek towards the stage when a hand pulls me back. I look to my wrist where the arm restrains me. Madge has tears in her eyes and her expression is so upsetting, that my own tears threaten to spill over.

She pulls me in for a tight hug. We grip onto each other, and I release her. I turn back around and begin walking again, but Madge holds me back yet another time. "Come on, we're waiting." The escort repeats impatiently. I feel my face go red. Anger pulses through my veins. In a very rash moment I flick my middle finger towards her and use the crowd's gasps as a time to whisper to Madge.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Saying goodbye." Does she really not have any confidence in me at all? The only possible way that I will not be returning home is if Gale is called. If so, then I will die to let him return home.

I open my mouth to emit my farewell too, but she speaks again, as the crowd has gone silent. "I volunteer as tribute in place of Katniss Everdeen." She pushes me back to where I was standing and lowers her gaze as she takes my place on stage.

"No." I mumble. "No, no, no, oh Madge, no. Why?" I croak. My heart hurts. It feels heavy, and pounds hard against my rib cage. I feel guilty. Madge is dying for me. On stage, I see Madge's father and mother. Her dad is the Mayor of district twelve. Tears cut down their faces.

"What's your name dear?" Effie asks. Madge states her full title and even Effie seems a little surprised. Why would a townie volunteer for a random girl? Well I'm not a random girl. Me and Madge are as close to best friends as my heart allows. Losing her, I will be losing a kind heart to subtract from my nasty, cold one and someone to depend on. I am lonely.

"How lovely that you volunteered. Why? I might ask." She inquires, just like everyone else in the square.

"Because I'm not necessary to this community, whereas my friend was, and I'm not going to let her disappear. She's important. And I'm not." Everyone is speechless. I am speechless. Her mother is the only one who makes a sound. It's a cry. The most agonized plea I've ever heard in my life. I feel bad because I know that we all know, Madge has a very unlikely chance of coming home.

What kills me next is the fact that Effie just blows the whole comment off and goes to pull the boys name. "Peeta Mellark." Peeta Mellark. The name was similar. Oh yeah, that's right, he was the boy who gave me a loaf of bread that day I felt like dying.

Peeta and Madge both needed a proper goodbye from the district. We would miss them. I put my three middle fingers to my lips and put them up in the air. Others around me got the memo and followed my example. The tributes looked touched. They walked inside the building and everyone was dismissed.

I ran to the entrance of the justice building and entered my name in to say goodbye to Madge and Peeta. I was motioned over to a door where I guess the last female tribute was in last year. I sat still for five minutes before a peacekeeper brought me in.

I was shocked at the sight I saw. Madge sat, drowning in tears, looking outside the window. I sat down next to her. I embraced her and felt her shaking frame tremble into me. We sat in silence not letting go. "I love you Katniss." She whispered.

She raised her head and I saw my own expression in her eyes. "I love you Madge."

We grip each other like there's no tomorrow, and I know I'm going to have bruises. But that's alright. Because for Madge, there is no tomorrow. We stay in silence until a peacekeeper makes me exit the room. But before he does, I run back to Madge. "Thank you, for everything." She nods in understanding, my apologetic thank you goes down deep, with many layers of gratitude.

I wipe a few tears off my cheeks and then go and wait for Peeta's visitor line to open up. When it finally does and I finally walk in, he looks so excited, I raise my eyebrows in response. He does the most awkward thing then. "Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. I've seen you around school before, and at my father's bakery, you must be Katniss Everdeen."

"No, my name is Shannon." I joke. His eyes turn wide.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, you look just like my crush Kat-"

"I was kidding,". I add. "Wait hold on." I'm flabbergasted. He smiles sheepishly.

"Why did you come to say goodbye to me if you only know me from school?" He asks me. I agree, why did I come? It wasn't because I only know him from school, even though he was nice to me there, it was because of that day-.

"We'll, I wanted to thank you, for saving my life." He looks confused. He may not remember, it was over five years ago.

"Oh, I remember." He says, his eyes finally clicking back into reality. "Katniss, that was five years ago, I think we can let it go." Really? Is he serious? But I can't. In the seam, you learn to pay back debts and things. I'll feel guilty if he doesn't win.

"Okay, well, since you saved my life, I'm going to do everything I can to save your life. Alright?" Why do I need to ask permission? Ah, I don't really care. I give him a small hug and exit the room on my own. I jog home and take off the ugly dress.

I slip back into my brown leggings and black top. I plop down on the couch with an empty schedule. What was it that I did after reaping day?

I have it on the tip of my tongue when a hear a single hard knock at the door. The pieces fall into place after that. I jump into my hunting boots and stick my arms into my fathers army green hunting jacket. I open the door and see the person I expected.

"I thought you skipped out on me." He says seriously.

"I had to say goodbye, it took me a while 'cause apparently both of them are popular. Then I crashed on the couch in my hideous dress." I explain.

"Oh, okay, let's go then." He says. He takes my hand and we walk along the dirt and gravel and coal dust filled road to the fence. "I didn't think the dress was ugly, you know." Gale whispers into my ear.

I laugh. "Gale, you know I don't look good in dresses. Thank god I only have two more years to go. Which by the way,". I pause for effect and then jump on his back. "You're safe my friend!" We both chuckle. I slide off his back and continue trotting along side him. "How does it feel to be a free man?" I tease. We both know we're not free, not for the rest of our lives.

"Good. But I'm so glad Madge volunteered. It was sad. But I couldn't ever lose you, Catnip." He whines. I hug his side, he returns the gesture.

"I know. I feel guilty for her. I was so scared, I don't want to die. In the Capitol's games at that, and I was so happy that you weren't chosen. You don't know how awful that would have been if you and I had to go into the games together." I spill.

He looks sympathetic. We reach our weapons. We quickly grab then and move forward again. He walks behind me slightly so that his chest is on my back and his chin is near my shoulder. "Katniss, if that ever happened I would let you win."

"I could never kill you Gale." I fight back.

"I know." I'm grateful he's safe. I don't have to worry about that anymore. But in a few weeks he'll be headed down to the mines.

"When I'm eighteen, lets run away, okay?" I suggest. He stares at me with disbelief.

"I'd go anywhere with you." He spins me around in a circle. We both are smiling. We reach our spot and take a seat on the ground. I sit in his lap and lean against his chest. He puts his face in my loose hair. We sit in a comfortable silence. And then strike up conversation again. "Katniss, I was a wreck when they called your name, I can't ever lose you. You know that. Lets run away now. After the games of course, but this year. I can't go into the mines."

"You will never go into the mines on my account. I need you." I confess. Though I may not love Gale like a lover, I do love him unconditionally. Though I think it is stronger than friendship. We are soul mates, but just in the way that he is my other half and I his. I could never live without him and apparently he feels the same way.

I don't know where are relationship is headed, but so far I love it. It's comfortable, easy, loving, caring, sweet, innocent, and completely un changeable or un breakable.

We make a silent agreement on never leaving each other. We both un scramble ourselves from our positions and resume hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the day we have gathered a pound or two of wild berries, seven squirrels, four rabbits, a bunch of mint leaves, other medical herbs, a pouch of katniss tubers, and one fox.

This is higher than our average haul. Gale and I exchange happy glances and then hug once more. We crawl underneath the fence which is still luckily off and head towards the hob. On the way there we are stopped several times. People come to me to acknowledge my friendship with Madge, some come to ask when our next round of squirrels are coming, and some of Gale's friends tag along side us just to chat.

I grunt with discomfort. Gale is on my right and Thom on my left. Chad stands next to Thom and Nigel next to Gale. All boys, all from the seam. But Gale is definitely the leader. "Hey, hey, hey Gale." Chad exclaims.

"Chad. Nigel, Thom." He responds tipping his head. The two other boys jerk their chins towards him for a silent answer. After a little bit of silence Gale makes them get to the point of their visit.

"Well, it's kind of a guy thing,"they all look at me.

"What!?" I ask incredulously. Then I get the memo. It's actually about a girl. Stupid boys. I think. "Stupid boys." I accidentally say. Gale snickers.

"Huh?" Nigel questions.

"Guy stuff, come on, I'm a girl, I'm smart and I know guy stuff means girl shit. Or are you guys talking about your time of months?" I tease. They blush. Except for Gale. "I'm basically a dude too, so spill it." I demand.

"Alright." Chad starts. I zone out their silly girl talk and only wince in disgust every so often when they all include a perverted side comment. It's when they start pairing each other up do I become interested.

"So I was thinking maybe Nigel and Ginger would go together. Their hair color goes well, and personality wise-"

I cut Thom off. "She's a total beyotch, she likes to becomes people's best friends and then stab them in the back. I can't wait till she's pulled into the games and actually gets stabbed in the back." I rant. Jaws drop open and I continue, "Nigel, for your 'different' personality may I suggest someone who isn't a slut, or a bitch, maybe Delly?" I offer. He nods.

"What about me Catnip?" Gale asks softly.

"Ginger. Definitely a good match, especially for the slag heap." I snicker. Then I break into random laughter. Just picturing them together makes me want to barf. "Gross. But when it happens let me know."

Everyone else is silent. I raise my eyebrows. "Katniss,we didn't know that you were into gossip." Thom chuckles.

"Want to hear everyone else's 'soul mates'?" They nod. "Okay real or not real?"

I get a bunch of murmured not reals.

"Chad, you get Darius, Thom you get Greasy Sae."

"What about you?" They ask. What about me? Ha, I bet it would be funny if I said I liked someone completely and utterly dependent. But honestly I don't really know.

"The woods. It's the only thing that makes me happy." I reply questioningly.

"No, who do you like?" They persist.

"My family, Gale and his family, Madge, Sae, not Ginger." I answer honestly. They aren't satisfied.

"No, we mean like like, Katniss."

"Really? I had no idea that you meant that. Gosh, I'm so retarded." I retort sarcastically while hitting my forehead with my hand, feigning surprise. They wait for me to answer. "And you guys said I like to gossip. Got to go." I avoid answering. I veer left towards the hob and call out to Gale, "when you're done talking come in."

"Okay." He shouts back. I linger by the doorway just for a few seconds to re tie my laces and grab my game bag again. While doing so, I hear a conversation I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear, and I'm pretty sure I didn't want to ever hear it either.

"Man, I bet you sure feel shat upon." Thom says.

"Yah Gale, she just told you that you and her don't belong together." Chad sympathizes. Gale likes me? Yikes! I knew he was staring at me weird lately. No wonder he dropped out of the conversation when I told him he belonged with a bitch like Ginger. I instantly regret it. I was joking of course, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"What's worse is that Katniss specifically avoided the question. At least it was subtle. Thanks for trying though." Gale says. Aw, he wants to know so badly he got his guy friends to play wingman, that's so cute.

"No, no dude, we are going to stay here until she spills, you guys are definitely going to get together soon. It's not like she is making any competition." Nigel reminds. It's true, I don't have time for boys. I move on to the next shoe.

"Yah, but I bet a lot of boys in school want her, she is smart, gorgeous, independent. That makes her sort of untouchable." This sentence makes me shake with anger. Boys just want me huh? That's sick. I'm supposed to be more than that.

"No guys, she's way more than that." Gale says agreeing with my thoughts. That's right, I deserve someone just as smart and independent. Gale is a good example, but I don't know if I'm ready for commitment like that yet. I'm only sixteen. But like Gale we both have matured a lot for our years. I'm basically thirty, and he basically is too. "And she deserves someone with the same intent too, she should have someone that can care for her, and deal with her. And no one can do that, not even her mom." Gale says, sort of mirroring my thoughts.

I decide to stop the conversation. Do I want to admit I heard them, or just pretend I didn't. No, I'm not good at acting. "Only Prim can." I correct walking out behind the wall.

Their faces are priceless. Scared. Shocked. Embarrassed. Guilty. Confused. I chuckle. "How much did you hear?" Thom asks, shifting under my hard gaze.

"Only the 'can deal with her, and no one can do that, even her mom'." I lie. They don't really notice and all of them exhale sub consciously. I shake my head at them. "Gale I wanted to wait for you, you've always been better at bargaining."

"Yah okay." He starts making his way towards me.

"Wait Katniss, you never answered our question." Chad brings up. Shoot. I forgot. Gale grins. I scowl.

"Um, I have no idea, boys are immature, men are molesters, most guys here are awkward, pimply, and scrawny. And I never ever said I like guys." They all burst out laughing.

"Euw Katniss, you like girls.". They tease. "Continue,"

"I don't have time for boys," I tell them. They don't like my answer. "Too bad I'm gorgeous, huh?" Their eyes go wide. "Come on Gale." I urge. But he's stuck in his place. I moan and start to walk in alone.

"Wait Katniss if you don't like anybody, do you know who likes you?" First Nigel, I do like someone, but having never really had a 'crush'. I wouldn't know if it is the right type of love I feel. And second, yes, I do. At least two boys have been confirmed. Peeta and Gale. But apparently a lot of other males at school like me.

"Yes." I say shyly. Gale blushes. I smile at him, he looks down. "You guys need to learn how to gossip right, try doing it quietly, in a corner or secluded from other people, not out in the open. One guy said he liked me today, and I gagged in my mouth, want to take a guess?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Place your votes."

"Just tell us, please." They beg. I comply.

"Peeta Mellark." I say with a disgusted look on my face. They all mirror my expression. "Gale can we go now, then we can go home and watch the recap of the tributes, though I'm not necessarily looking forward to seeing my name being drawn."

"It's rigged if you are chosen next year.." Chad jokes.

"Sick joke." Gale and I snap ate same time. We laugh lightly at each other. He looks at Thom's face, and they exchange a glance, a knowing look. But I don't know what it means. "Let's go." Gale takes my hand and we walk away. I remember Gale's secret confession and blush for no reason.

Is this what a crush does to someone. It sucks, no wonder why people keep them a secret. I don't want him to find out I eavesdropped on them. We walk over to Greasy Sae's stall and place down two squirrels and a few herbs. "One bowl?" She offers. I nod. She returns with a small bowl of yesterday's rabbit stew and one spoon.

"Katniss, I know they were putting you under pressure, you can tell me the truth, right?" Gale asks.

"Yes, I know, I just don't know if I like said person the right way or not." I feel scared putting my heart out on the line. Does gale feel this way too?

"What does it feel like, tell me that, maybe I can help."

"Well, this person is like,". What's a word that sums up Gale, without giving it away? "Rebellious." His face his hopeful. "And I don't get nervous around said person. I know that they mean a lot to me, just I don't know if living with said person or just having him in my life makes it a crush." Whew, that was long, I'm not one to lolly gag, usually I just say what ever is necessary.

He tries to hide his glee with a mask of interest. But I know him too well. I can see it in his eyes. "That's deep Katniss." He looks like he is going to continue, but I have to say something so that things don't move to fast.

"I'm sixteen, I can't commit just yet. I said I would wait until I was eighteen." I blurt. I instantly regret it because everyone around the stall is staring at me. I cower into my shirt.

Greasy Sae comes by us. "Well Gale I guess she just told you to back off, patience." She scolds. We both flush with embarrassment.

"Friends, Sae, just friends."

She just smiles and tsks at me. "Give me your status update next week."

Both of us stare at her with narrowed eyes. That was a bit pushy. At least for me. Gale straightens out before I do. He starts drinking the soup while I still analyze Sae, and Gale, and everyone. Why is everyone putting this love crap on me right now. Sae has before, but not everyone else. Maybe because I only have two more readings and I need to start thinking about the future soon? No. People do that after their last reaping. Last reaping. Gale had his last reaping! He needs to settle down. And he chose me? I mean I guess if I don't get reaped again I might end up marrying Gale.

But thing about that makes my head whirl. Gale slides the half empty bowl towards me. I shake my head no at him and he understands. I lost my appetite. Maybe I'll eat dinner at home. I wait for him to slurp up the remaining drops of soup before I hop off the stool and head towards ripper, the alcohol dealer. Gale watches as I buy one bottle with two more squirrels and then we go get some medical supplies and a bow for post and prim. I want to buy Vick some rock candy from the candy shop in town, but Gale tells me that we have to head home.

"What's the alcohol for?" Gale asks with a smirk.

"To give to Haymitch." I say sarcastically. Haymitch is our only alive victor from the district. Usually he is drunk, drowning himself in beer and Liquor and beer to drown out the nightmares from the games. "For you and hazel and maybe for my mom. She goes nuts when she drinks." We both chuckle. It was a joke, my mom can't go nuts, hasn't in years. Still she sits, stands, walks lifelessly. She talks, but she has lost her soul. It's scary, and it is getting better, slightly.

"Did you want some?"

"God no! I'm not crazy. I'm underage." I remind him. "Wait we're you just trying to get me to spill who I think I like?" The idea came out of nowhere but the look on Gale's face tells me that that was his plan all along. I scowl.

"Dang it. You're too good Katniss." I smile at that. He grins too and takes my hand once more. This may be a romantic gesture, but too me its much deeper than that, not just marking to someone that this person is mine. Hands off, pun intended. I lean in towards him because this also is a daily occurrence. Honestly, I think I'm more comfortable with it now then yesterday.

That doesn't have to do with me knowing Gale likes me? I ask myself. Oh no, what is happening to me? I'm turning into one of those girls. A headache begins to form. Why is this so straining? Oh, do I love him or not?

Maybe?

I have no clue. I'll ask my mom what to do, not like she'd be of much use though. She probably would just burst into tears. Why is my life so hard? I have no mother. I parent my sister. I feed my family. I don't know what a crush is. I could die in a few years.

I have no time todo anything extra with my life, and this boy stuff is so hard to figure out.

Maybe I could test out new waters with Gale. Maybe it would work. I look over at him. He has a small smile on his face, which he only saves for me or his three friends or family. I would hate it when if we did go one step further, it wouldn't go well ad he would either hate me or just not want to be around me.

Then I would just be another person who lives in twelve. Hunting would be lonely then. That thought gives me a sure answer. I will stay where I am with Gale. Who knows maybe by the time he admits his feelings in front of me, I might just like him back.

We reach my house and I call Prim down. She scuttles down the flight of stairs and takes my load of game from me. "Katniss, are you going to eat at Gale's?"

I give Gale the look that says 'Can I come over?'. Gale nods his head in approval 'of course.' "Yes little duck. Do you want to come over too?"

"I bet Rory would love to see you." Gale adds. We both snicker. Rory has a crush on Prim. What is it with us Everdeen's and Hawthorne's? Both oldest boys have crushes on both oldest girls? Wow. Small world.

Euw, that's actually creepy to think about. I give Gale my creeped out face and see him showing me the same one. Similar line of thoughts. That would be easy if we were together, not much verbal communication but we know each other so well, and don't normally talk a lot. Like some people. I'm looking at Prim. "I'll stay with mom, she'll cook for me. You can't cook if your life depended on it."

But it does Prim. I want to say. But I don't. I nod and give her a half hearted smile. Gosh I'm so tired. Lets just go eat already. We say goodbye and head out again.

"Catnip?" Gale says my name.

"Yeah,". I answer.

"Can I ask you something." He asks.

"Just did, oh so smart one." I smirk. "And no, because if your going to ask me about what I think it is, I'm thinking about it. This is the first time I've really had to elaborate. Calling your wing mans in to help was clever though."

"Still can I ask you?" He is so dang persistent.

"Fine." I whine. Just make it quick.

"If Madge hadn't volunteered for you, would you have tried to come home?" Yes. Wy wouldn't I? No, Gale I would have gone into the games hoping to die. Never to come home and see my mom, or Prim, or your family,or you.

"Yes. I told you, I can't live without you or Prim."

"But I mean, if you had died not trying to win. You don't know how empty I'd be. I'd be crushed."

"Same with you, I'd be crushed if you were crushed in the mines. As soon as I'm out of the readings, I'm going to get you out of there, okay?"

"Yeah." I squeeze his hand for reassurance. He presses back. Then he drops my hold and opens his front door and walk straight into the kitchen. Hazel waits for us with a boiling pot of water. Gale puts down his portion of the meat and takes my hand again. He leads me to the living room where the three siblings play. They are full of laughter and innocence. I sigh as I take a seat on the small couch. Gale plops down beside me. He puts his arm over my shoulder, and I lean onto his own. He smells like pine and strawberries.

At Vick's age I was already hunting out with my father. How nice it must be to have an older brother.

I must say this out loud because they all look at me. I ask what I said. "You said I wish I had an older brother." Repeats Rory.

"Yah, I didn't mean it in a bad way, meaning, you guys are so lucky to have Gale to hunt for you and bring the food home, and to be able replay like children." I sigh again. I never had childhood. Gale never had childhood. We are so inseparable it's scary. We have so much to relate too about each other, we could never be any closer.

"I wish that too sometimes, Katniss." Gale whispers. The boys and Posy go back to playing checkers.

"Let's play a game." I say. Gale raises an eyebrow.

"Today you'll be my big brother, and tomorrow I'll be your big sister."

He guffaws politely. "I'm older than you." He comments.

"I know, just you'll have to act like Rory."

"So as you say, immature, pimply, awkward. Does that mean I get to do this?" He reaches towards my stomach and tickles me. I wriggle out from his tickling fingers but he pulls me even closer. I screech quietly. I'm gasping and laughing at the same time.

"Gale stop. It hurts." I cry in between breaths. Another round if laughter and I manage to knock myself off the couch. He comes after me but I stick my legs in the air as a boundary. He sits back down. We both have flushed faces. "That was un called for, Gale. You basically gave me a heart attack." I'm still panting.

"So you mean your heart stopped when I touched you." He whispers seductively.

"Oh big brother Gale, what I'm going to do with you." I complain.

"Anything you want." He tells me surely. How sweet is that? I really want to give him a hug. But he would see it differently. Or am I seeing it the same way?

After thinking about it, I realize I am hearing it, seeing it, implying it, the exact same way. Holy shit. Crap. This is different. I feel lightheaded. I lean into the couch for support. "Thanks Gale, it's nice too know that I can depend on my big brother." I say lamely, still shocked at my epiphany.

"Oh, I thought the game was a joke." He whines. I chuckle at his tone.

"Nope." The television crackles to life. Gale and I jump.

"Hey, are you being the big sister first?"

"Sure." I agree. Gale then sits down on the ground next to me and imitates a girly version of Rory.

"Oh big sister Katniss, what are we watching tonight?" His mock high pitch voice cracks. We both end up peeling over with rounds of laughter. Rory stares at us with cold eyes.

"I do not sound like that." His voice is fairly close to Gale's imitation. He smoothes down his shirt. "I talk like this." It isn't any deeper. We stifle our laughs.

"Little brother Gale,". I ruffle his hair playfully.

"Stawp!" He screeches in that mousy voice. I can't break my smile.

"We are going to watch what happened during the day today in other districts." Gale nods his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen the seventy fourth annual hunger games reaping." Claudius Templesmith's voice booms. We grow silent in the Hawthorne household.

District one. We both noticed the two volunteers. The boys name is Marvel. He has a lean frame, and the ugliest boy face ever. "See Gale, that is why I don't like boys. They look like gargoyles like marvelous Marvel."

"I don't look like that though, and were the same age."

"Touché. And you're right you don't." I don't try and argue. I like Gale. A d I'll tell him the truth, even if it means I don't get to tease him. Which is fun to do.

The girls name is Glimmer. She is gorgeous. But her name is not. I shudder. She is blonde. I bet she's a hooker. "Gale, you're knew at this considering you're younger than me,"

"Today." He corrects me.

"Today." I confirm. "This piece of advice will help you later on in life. Look at Glitter." I instruct. I smile at her new nickname. Gale follows and stares at Glimmer.

"She's pretty..." He elongates the word in a child like manner.

"Keep your hormones in check kid." I snap. We chuckle yet again. It's like this every year. We make fun of the games and the tributes because the alternative is to be scars out of your wits. I stop laughing when I remember that I could have been one of those tributes that gets made fun of.

District two. Also volunteers. There is a sly brunette with sharp features and a look that could kill. I bet she can't wait. Her name is Clove. When the boy is chosen she frowns, but then a volunteer comes forward before the reaped tribute has time to move an inch. The male volunteer has a broad chest, toned muscles, dark blonde hair and blue eyes, his smile is menacing and he looks like he's going to have fun in the arena. He announces his name as Cato. "Wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Gale comments.

"Look at Cato, my oh my. If he were an apple, he'd be delicious." I joke. Gale looks nervously at me. "Now if he were in our district, guess who would be kissing his ass?"

"Sissy, don't use those words, were only children." Gale reprimands. I scowl, that's going to be a challenge for me.

"Ginger would." I smirk. "I bet him and Glitter are going to hook up in the games."

"I think so too." When Cato reaches the stage instead of shaking hands with his district partner they hug and high five. "Or not." Gale says incredulously.

They cut to district three. A small boy and eighteen year old girl are chosen. The boy has dark hair and sort of resembles a better well fed Gale. The girl has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. They both look scared. The boy nod his head, eyes proving that he knows he will die.

The tributes from four are relatively scrawny considering they are from a career district. Then I realize both are thirteen. The crowd gasps again as the second thirteen year old marches to their death. No one volunteers. The tributes have the same blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Finnick Odair the famous sex symbol of Panem has to mentor one of these tributes. Has to watch them die.

Bets are already happening off screen. The odds are not in our districts favor.

From five I remember the girl, red hair and a slick face, almost resembling a "fox face." Gale and I say in unison. Hr real name is Quinn, but the name doesn't seem to stick for me. The boy was nothing special. Dead first day.

From six they reaped a victors daughter and a fourteen year old boy with salt and pepper hair. Both had large purple bags under their eyes. The girl was bawling and what I suppose was her father, the victor was shaking his head, obviously embarrassed by his child's behavior. She's a victors heir, for crying out loud! The odds are in her favor! Or were. She dropped her couple of sponsors by showing how weak and scared she was. Stupid girl. Stupid girl.

Seven had a good chance. The girl tribute looks strong and mean, but the boy, Derell had a disability with a name I can't remember. Poor family. At least they don't have to pay his medical bills anymore. I remember Johanna Manson, the only living female victor in her district. She and this years girl tribute look alike. A lot alike. Twins almost, except Johanna looks about seven years older. When they announce the two teenagers names again I understand why they look like dead ringers. They are sisters. That must burn. The odds are not in Johanna's favor. I bet their reaping was rigged. I would die if Prim was chosen. I probably would have died if Madge hadn't been so selfless. I miss Madge. So much. I hope the careers don't give her a slow death, make it quick and tiny. I pray for them.

"That's awful." Gale speaks up. I look at him with my eyes. 'Imagine Rory being reaped.'

'I would volunteer of course.'

'I know'. "Gale, if that ever does happen I'll make sure to go in with him." He doesn't need to worry, I'll keep all of our children safe, for as long as I can and in any way that I can.

From eight there were to eighteen year olds, both looked tired from working in the factories, how young are they starting? Unlike twelve a lot of the other districts start there careers at a young age, giving them an advantage to play in the games. That's why twelve never wins.

Nine and ten tributes are quite forgettable, but it keeps eating at me that the boy from ten has a broken foot. And still no one volunteered for that boy. Families must be more torn apart in other districts than twelve. Do any siblings volunteer anymore? I would, even if it meant I would die. I would never want to see my family die. Rory, Vick and Posy are also my family, and it would hurt just as much if one of them was chosen as it would Prim.

By the time they scroll onto eleven, Gale and I are the only ones still up. The children have finished their soup first and have now retired to bed and Hazel has left us our dinner in the kitchen. The couch groans as our combined weight is lifted. Gale and I also groan as we put our weight onto our feet. We drag them to the kitchen where our stew sits. We pick up the bowls and make our way back to the screen. When I finish my soup I put the bowl down and almost choke on the last gulp.

An eleven year old girl, with dark skin and chocolate eyes is on stage. She isn't crying, and she isn't worried. She looks disappointed. Did she have an older sister who was just too selfish to take her younger sisters place? Or is she the oldest child in her family and was just very unlucky? They show her family. All younger siblings that look just like her. "Rue." Her mom croaks. So that's her name. Rue. I know I would have made her my ally.

For the boys they reap the complete opposite. Thresh, a one hundred and thirty pound eighteen year old who has a terrorizing stare. He would be our friend. I tell Gale this and he agrees.

And then comes the last district. I cuddle up into Gale's side and fight to keep my eyes open, and dry. Gale leans his head on mine as wraps his arms around me. I like this. Knowing that I do like Gale, this gesture means more too me, makes me feel differently. "It's okay." He coos.

"I know." I'm not a tribute, Madge volunteered for me. I am grateful. I feel guilty. I hope she doesn't die. We watch as Effie comes on stage and announces the mayor forward. He makes his speech and memo clear and Effie trots over to the girls bowl. "Katniss Everdeen." The cameras swoop over the girls section. I can't see myself until the camera still on me.

I have an expression of agony on my face. There are no tears in my eyes but I know that they do show pure terror in them. Then my expression changes as the peacekeepers start heading towards me. I hate them, and now everyone in Panem knows it too. Joy. They show Madge pulling my hand and me looking confused. She pulls me in for a hug and Effie tells me to hurry up.

Even watching this now, I feel that familiar scowl paint itself on my face. Sure enough my face goes hard again. I embrace Madge tightly and flick Effie off. "That was definitely worth it." I defend.

Gale shakes lightly with laughter. "Hot and cold, hot and cold. You're emotions were all over the place Catnip."

"What are you doing, Madge?" I hear myself over the speakers. Crap they got that part.

"Saying goodbye." My eyes show anger. I hadn't known she was going to save me. I thought she cast me off. "I volunteer as tribute in place of Katniss Everdeen." She says strongly. Then she was past me and takes her place on stage. They show her parents crying for two seconds before skipping over her rebellious speech.

"Why did they do that?" I ask Gale. He shrugs.

"Maybe they didn't want uprisings in the districts, what she did was pretty dangerous. She might not last a day I the arena if the Capitol isn't on her side."

"Oh I hope she doesn't do anything else like that." And I really do. They cut to me again, for no reason and I look gratified from Madge's speech. Not because she volunteered for me. Then on screen I turn to look at Gale, there is a look of pleading in my eyes. And I know what I was thinking during it. Please not Gale, please not Gale.

"Peeta Mellark." I crinkle my nose when I gloss over my last encounter with him.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Gale questions.

"Peeta likes me, what a douche." I admit. "He is so ugly. Im out of his league."

"Ha, that's considerate of you. If he wins and asks you out you might have to say yes."

"No."

"Who is in your league then."

"Cato." I joke. Gale's grins disappears. "I was kidding. I don't know, I have high standards, and a good instinct. So..."

"Am I in your league?"

Well that was direct. "Yes." I say almost immediately. Shouldn't Gale be embarrassed that he practically said he liked me? And Shouldn't I because I admitted the same thing?

"Then you know your league, hawt, tall, guys." He says in he says in a nasally valley girl voice.

"That makes me sound shallow though." I blush. The T.V. Shuts off. I close my eyes.

"You know I was kidding right?" He makes sure my feelings aren't hurt.

"I know Gale." I assure him.

"Can I tell you something Catnip?" I open my eyes slowly. Gale's face is inches from mine. His own gray eyes stare directly into my own. I am lost in them. I nod, not being able to speak properly.

"Uh huh." I choke out. I think I know where this is headed, and know that I know I'm fine with it, I am glad it's happening. Is Gale going to make the first move? Is he going to say he likes me? How will I respond? I hope I don't do anything stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I kiss you?" His voice is deep, and his expression is soft. If I don't say yes he'll be hurting forever. If I don't say yes, I'll be missing out.

"Whenever you want." Dang, I'm doing good. He looks to me under those dark lashes of his and leans even closer. His breath is warm against my face. It smells of mint and oranges. He closes his eyes. I close my own. His lips are hesitant to move forward.

A deep powerful feeling in my lower stomach burns with agitation. I need him. I want him. He still doesn't move closer. "Before I die, of course." I mumble sarcastically, or at least as much as I can manage with my short, ragged breath killing my voice. He chuckles and once again his mouth blows air out across my senses. I hum in appreciation and lean in the last two centimeters.

The instant our lips touch my world explodes with fire. The kiss starts out sweet, lips lightly resting on the other, but it grows. He leans into me, successfully knocking me backwards. I land with a dull thud on my back on the couch cushions. I gasp into his mouth and he growls heartily, a vibration eliciting from his chest.

This makes my stomach churn in the good way. And suddenly, something has taken over me making me act before I think. I clutch Gale's hair with my small hands and pull him closer to me, our fronts touching. His lips are still soft against my own but have a practiced power, forcing me to mold into him. I dominate my lips pursing them; he goes one step further and places his tongue against my lower lip. The sensation feels so good, I practically melt in his hands, and my brain goes fuzzy.

I press my lips closer together, teasing. He pulls away only enough to whisper onto my face: "Not fair Catnip."

I erupt in fairy-like laughter. "Haven't you heard? Life isn't fair." He pecks my cheek gentlemanly. "Deal with it." My cheek reddens under his touch.

He sits up and helps me right myself. I maneuver myself into a sitting position facing him. When I look at his face I see that his expression has fallen back into the unemotional mask. "Don't do that." I say gently, with narrowed, concerned eyes.

"I've wanted to do _that _for a long time." He admits. His face floods with love. A small smile skirts his lips.

"I don't know why you didn't do it sooner." I whine. The kiss was indescribable; for being my first. It left me breathless, speechless. And I'm never vulnerable like that. But the thing is I loved the 'exploring new waters' feeling. And Gale is going to be in the same water with me, discovering a new side of me that I too, have yet to see.

"I didn't know how you would react. I don't know where I found the courage to do it." He confesses.

"Mean either." I smile sheepishly. He leans in to kiss me.

I lean in to kiss him.

We are both too eager, it should be embarrassing. "OW." We cry out.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." We apologize simultaneously.

"My fault. Are you okay?" We rephrase. We rub our foreheads.

"Stop it." We demand in unison. We smirk and growl at each other.

And the laughter has begun. "Sometimes we're so in sync it's scary." Gale says in short jagged breaths. I'm laughing too hard I can't scour enough energy to speak. The pleasurable feeling in my stomach still hasn't disappeared. I wonder if Gale is the only one who will ever be able to do this to me. I only ever want Gale to do this new thing to me.

"I hope Peeta doesn't win. I'd rather be with you." I say randomly. It's true. I only feel safe with Gale. I trust a few people in my life. And Prim, Mom, and Gale pretty much complete the list. Gale looks surprised in the turn in conversation but recovers quickly and jumps back with a:

"I don't think he'd want you to feel obligated to date him."

I shrug. "You're right. Walk me home?" I ask him. I rise from the sagging, grey couch and put out a hand towards him. He shakes his head and shrugs off my gesture. However he does pick up my relaxed arm and winds his own around mine and closes his nimble fingers on top of my own. He smiles and brings our intertwined fingers up to his lips. His lips barely even brush against my knuckles. My eyelashes flutter at his butterfly touch and I take the back of my hand that's tangled with his and stroke his cheek.

We continue to stare down each other as we head towards the front door. The stare is intense, in a soft, desperate way. I could have been going to the Games this evening if it weren't for Madge. Guilt.

It hits me like a freight train. Madge gave up her life for me, so that mine could go on. She didn't think she was important. _Not true._ I wanted to assure Madge. But she was halfway to the Capitol right now.

Now I understand the anxious stare, I could have lost this. This: Gale and I. I could have never even have known about his feelings for me or never realized my own that I have returned to him. Gratitude.

_Thank you, Madge._ I tell her silently. "Tomorrow meet me behind the Hob's back entrance." Gale whispers seductively.

"Gale," I warn, my pitch rising a few octaves.

"You're turning the tables, you weird, perverted little teenager." He teases, poking me in the stomach with the index finger from his free hand. "I respect your privacy, and feelings, Katniss. I'd never do something like that to you."

"You have to trust me. I know, I know." I finish for him.

"Stop stealing all my good scorning lines."

"No." He glares at me, feigning an annoyed expression. I laugh airily. "Oh, Gale Hawthorne. How I love you." I say in a voice that sounds like it's coming from a different person. I just said it. The three words. The words I promised not to utter to another human being other than Prim. The eight letters I swore not to say to another man other than my father.

It probably should bother me how easy it was for me to admit to Gale. How much I do love him and need him. But it doesn't. It just proves to me how much he means to me and signs my name on the imaginary paper that says I will risk my life for him.

"I love you too." He repeats quietly. "I love you so,"

"Much more than you think." I add in with him.

"So much more." He agrees. And just like two puzzle pieces in a box, we have found each other and connected. As do our lips once more before we part ways for the night.

But this won't be the last time I see him.

He has a surprise for me tomorrow.

And I think I know what it is.

And I don't think I want it.

At all.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Feedback, Constructive Criticism, Ideas, Anything. Is Katniss too touch-y feel-y? Did I move too fast? What do you think will happen next? Should there be a love triangle? A really messed up love triangle? I'd love to hear your opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the Long wait for me to update. Hope this makes up. Tell me what you think of my first O.C.

-Kal

* * *

When I'm asleep, my closed eyes dance with different colors. Soon, the colors morph into pictures and then I'm dreaming. I'm in the meadow and I can feel the sun's warmth spreading through my veins like a think honey. The feeling makes me numb and happy. A breeze picks up and a few strands of hair float around my face.

The dark hair covers my sight in front of me for a while so I use my hands to wipe the hair away. When I do, the wind recedes and in-front of me is an olive-skinned man, tall, dark hair and ashen eyes. He smirks at me making warmth spread through my whole body. His saunters forward to where I stand and his arms envelope around me. A peck on my head and a silent exchange in expression, and then the man is on his knee.

Crystal-like tears fall from my eyes and land around him, shimmering brightly, making the moment more surreal. A simple gold ring slides onto the finger that has been empty for so long. And heavy it is indeed; full of happiness, assurance, love, desire, passion, and dedication.

"Who are you?" My melodic dream voice asks. The man pulls me in for a kiss.

His eyes pierce my soul in the good way, and I wrack my brain for this mysteriously good looking man's name. And then his hand take mine and he kisses it gently. His gaze never leaves mine and the interesting pearlescent grey eyes he has, drive me to insanity. They are gorgeous; and familiar. And just as I'm about to remember who he is, he speaks. "My name is Gale Hawthorne."

I sigh and open my eyes reluctantly before I remember where I am and what my dream is about. Prim lays dependently against me golden eyelashes fluttering as her eyes move back and forth symbolizing her having a dream.

I leave the bed in my nightgown and go to the kitchen and start boiling a pot of water. I grab red clove herbs and mint leaves from one of the cabinets and throw them into the simmering water. The smell begins to waft throughout the house. While the flavors dissipate from the plants to the water I go and change into black leggings and my father's thick cream colored woolen sweater. My greyer school boots find themselves on my feet and I pour the tea into a long thermos.

"Good morning, Katniss." Someone says behind me as I'm walking towards the Hob. The voice is male, but not Gale's or any of his friends. The muscles in my fingers clench tighter around the warm drink. I bravely turn around, lips quivering in defiance.

"Morning." I say feigning my bravado and also not finding a reason for it to be 'good'. Women are always in harm's way in the district when it comes to a man. _My bow is in the woods._ I think sourly. A frown finds its way on my face.

"Oh no, no. No, frowning in my presence." The nameless twenty year old man tells me. I don't recognize him at first, but then I remember him graduating from school a few years ago.

He, like Gale has been known to use girls, and who knows what he's been doing lately. This is not good. I definitely agree with him and turn on my heels and walk away from his 'presence', frowning. He grabs my arm and pulls me back. What surprises me is that he isn't rough, but gentle, like he wants to talk to me, instead of rape me. Still my hunter instincts tell me to evacuate. It's a shame I decided to take the back roads towards the Hob, but I mean, Gale had requested the back entrance over the front, and this way was faster than going through the massive populated area from the front. "Don't turn away from me." I don't oblige to this mans and hit his arm with my metal cup as hard as possible. He howls in pain and I kick him beneath the belt. He topples over and I take advantage of his distress to pin him to the ground. I use my long thumb nail to drag a cut across his inner forearm. Gale taught me this a few years ago when I felt like someone had been watching Prim and I from outside our window.

"Leave me alone." I warn. "Don't touch me again." I gather a tiny amount of saliva in my mouth and spit in his face. And I'll honestly admit it wasn't the smartest idea. His face turns red –with embarrassment?–and he turns us over so that he's on top of me. I groan at my stupidity.

He takes this sound the wrong way and rubs himself against me. I nearly gag myself to death. "Get off me." I grunt using all the strength I have. I've never been good at hand to hand combat, that's why I use the bow. _But my bow is in the woods._ I think angrily again.

"Why?" He says pinning my wrists above my head. I should be scared, why am I not scared? Instead I feel like he's trying to play with me in a sick sadistic way. I wiggle underneath his weight, and dirt lodges itself in my dark hair.

"One, I don't know who you are, Two, You're trying to rape me, and that's not okay with me, Three, my boyfriend will kill you." I point out angrily. I was running late, I didn't want to keep Gale waiting. Last night was so different than what we normally ever allowed ourselves to do, thinking about it I really didn't understand what was going through my brain. That whole thing really didn't even seem like me. But Gale was technically considered my boyfriend now, right? Grr, I really hated being this naïve about boys during moments like these.

"A boyfriend? Who is the lucky fellow?" The guy asks me, invading my personal privacy and leaning in towards me.

With a surge of warm adrenaline, I take my knee and jab him in the gut. While he was curling in on himself, I get up and run a safe distance away. I watch him get up and smirk at me. Then he does a double take like he re-evaluating his actions. He brushes off all the earthy crumbs on his shirt and sends me an apologetic glance. I imagine it was for trying to molest me.

"My name is Anton." He calls, dusting the dirt off his pants but making no move to come closer to me. "By the way." _What a strange person._ I think to myself. Who tries to rape a stranger? And _then _tell them your name? Weird. I shook my head.

As I continue walking I keep wondering about the pushy boy named Anton. He actually didn't really scare me that much. He seems like a nice person, just a little drunk. I smile and round the corner towards the Hob. Maybe he could even join Gale and I hunting. He might be useful when taking down larger game.

What was I thinking? He's a molester, he tried to rape me.

The black market comes into view and I break into a jog. I stop at the steps of the exit and sit down on the bottom one. I reach for my thermos but my hand catches empty air. I must have dropped it fighting with Anton. I mutter incoherently about what a waste it was when Gale arrives.

He's wearing a clean light blue flannel button up and grey trousers that match his eyes. As usual, his hunting boots are on and he holds a small burlap bag in his hand. "Hey Catnip." Gale says to me from two feet away. I stand and walk up to him till he is practically touching me.

"Gale." I sigh and wrap my arms around his waist. He is surprised but he relaxes and places his own arms on top of my shoulders, kissing my forehead.

"Ready for what I have planned?" That's why he asked me to meet him. Oh! I thought he was going to propose or something to me. I release a short breath which he doesn't pick up on. I thought that since we had both confessed a lot yesterday, and since he was eighteen and never going to get picked for the games again he was going to start settling down… with me.

"What do you have in mind, snare boy?" I poke his cheekbone before taking his hand.

"It's a surprise, bow girl." He considers this nickname.

"You're such a loser, that's the best you got?" I laugh at him and then peck his hand, similarly to what he had done to me last night.

"Am not. If anything, I'm the winner." He says mocking victory.

"Of what game?" I say teasingly. "Game! Oh today I'm your little sister." I say.

We both pout at the same time. "Do we have to play that game?" Gale whines.

"Please no." I agree. Last night was very different for me and Gale. Honestly I think Hazelle slipped some of the booze I bought into our beverages. We were both acting very loopy last night. I chuckle out loud at the memory of us sitting on the couch acting like some of the girls in school.

"Thank god." Gale exhales.

I smile at him and we walk with him guiding us around the district and me being led around with his gentle hand on the small of my back. While we walk we start coming up with random tongue twisters that have been floating around the district.

Tongue twisters are District Twelve's way at making fun of the Capitol and all of its outrageous obscenities. We both chuckle and for the first time, I notice where he has taken us. It is about three in the afternoon since it took us about five hours to get here, and a few more for me to actually realize the temperature of the air and the scenery around me. He had lead me to the mountains of the District. "Appalachia." I whisper in awe. From up here you can see the billowing grey smoke from the mines, ash settling on the town slowly like a thick fuzzy blanket, red colorful banners in the town, the rows and rows of Seam houses, and our woods. You can see our rock. My heart melts. I press into Gale's side, putting my thawed hands into his fiery warm ones. "It's gorgeous."

"I am loving the view." He replies softly. I turn my head quickly enough so that my braid flies past my face and lands on the front of my shoulder. Gale's eyes rest on my face. I smile slightly at him. And it's not that I don't love the compliment.

This is just my way of showing Gale how much it means to me. My most genuine smiles are always small, always rare, always for those who I love. He leans close to me and presses his lips to my cheek. I feel the blood rise to my face and a new type of warmth spreads from my heart to my toes, which causes them to curl.

I lean my head on his shoulder and he leans his head on mine. I close my eyes briefly.

When I open them again. Gale is nowhere in sight and a single candle is lit in front of me. The sky has dimmed to a dull twilight and the candle burns softly. "You hungry." Gale's voice asks me from behind.

"Always." I feel him come up behind me and sit down with his legs spread so that I can site in between them. I grab the candle and scoot over on my butt till my back is up against his front. One arm wraps around my waist and the other comes around with a roll of bread. I grab it and he rests his chin on my shoulder, kissing the side of my face.

"We both fell asleep Katniss." He tells me. I smile and nod my head with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for today and yesterday Gale." I say sweetly.

"I actually didn't plan to do this." He admits. I can't take in his expression, but I do know he's waiting for me to question him so that he doesn't have to say what he actually meant to do openly.

"What did you plan on doing to woo me today?"

"I was going to ask you something, actually. I changed my mind and then decided to take you somewhere special so that my question wouldn't sound out of the blue."

"Your smart Hawthorne, ask away."

"If I die in the mines, what are you going to do?" I stiffen. That was not the question I was thinking he was going to ask. I was actually hoping he'd ask a question about our relationship, which would therefore clarify it more.

"I'd probably go catatonic." I shrug. "You're my everything." Too bold? "You mean too much to me." Better. "Why?"

"Catnip." He breathes. "I'm scared." My heart broke in that moment. Never had I heard those words uttered from Gale before. Never had I seen him shed tears, grimace in pain, or show fear. Gale was scared, and admitting it, he was afraid he was going to die… in the same place and way his father and mine did.

"I love you. Oh I love you." I cry into his chest. Not a lot of things bothered me as well, but this? But this just made me want to collapse in on myself. I hold Gale tight after I turn around in our position so that I was facing him. I squeeze him hard. "You're not going to die in there. Don't be scared, please, I can't take it."

It's all the truth. I can't have Gale in the mines, knowing he thinks this. I can't be strong if he's not strong. Gale stays silent, and I feel one tear on my skin. They aren't coming from me. I expand my arms around him so that I can reach up, close my eyes and kiss him on the lips.

"Kat." Gale whispers when I drop my mouth from his. I go tingly inside. I open my eyes and stare right into his.

"Yes?" I mumble, splaying warm air across his face. He blinks hard and smiles at me.

"One more question. When can we…?" He trails off. What does he mean?

"I'm confused." I tell him. And even with the darkening sky and the pathetic illuminating candle, I can see him turn a deep shade of red.

"Never mind." He says slowly and sadly.

"No tell me." I say strongly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Thank you." I say, exasperated. He sighs and reluctantly whispers what it means in my ear. Instead of feeling gooey, or grossed out, or thinking it's a joke, I freeze, and time disappears and everyone disappears, and not even Gale or Prim exists.

The only thing I can process in my icy cold mind is how this is kind of what I thought he was going to ask me today, but not really. This is a lot worse, or better if you have a different perspective. The only thought I can conclude on is two words that will most likely end up being my answer.

I turn to him with my mouth open, ready to respond, even before I actually think about what he said. This could either make it or break it between us. But I had a boundary line, and Gale just stepped to close.

I shut my mouth closed again and replay his words in my head. '_When can we…?_' Would Gale respect my opinion, my answer? My brain goes dark.

If Gale didn't then he would hate me. I open my mouth once more and say:

* * *

So...? Is Anton fit enough for the Triangle? I'm kidding! I'm not spoiling anything. Review if you want. Suggestions if you please. Questions if you dare. If you say anything: *VIRTUAL SQUEEZE* :)


End file.
